Bicycle storage devices of prior art come in a wide variety of designs and configurations. Some are simple while others are complex and involve roof mounting bars, and some require partial disassembly of a bicycle. Some are as simple as a horizontal bar having spring loaded clamps such as that shown in the Hurlbut U.S. Pat. No. 512,548 issued Jan. 9, 1894 while others may be complex in constructions having alternating slots formed on a base and a longitudinal bar that passes through the spokes of the wheels such as the bicycle rack of Kennelly U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,500 issued Jan. 15, 1974. The latter is complicated and difficult to use because the rod is inconvenient and time consuming to remove, particularly if only a single bicycle needs to be removed from the rack.
The general configuration of racks shown in prior patents is in the form of a rectangular base having a plurality of upright rods or bars forming slots for receiving bicycle wheels. In some cases these devices fold when not in use. Folding bicycle racks are shown in the U.S. Patents of Peace Pat. No. 577,663 issued Feb. 23, 1987; Frambes U.S. Pat. No. 592,086 issued Oct. 19, 1897; Temple U.S. Pat. No. 590,443 issued Sep. 21, 1897; Wilcox U.S. Pat. No. 620,863 issued Mar. 7, 1899 and Martinell U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,461 issued Jul. 28, 1992. Similar bicycle racks are also shown in the design patents of Martinell U.S. Pat. No. DES. 328,822 issued Aug. 25, 1992; Oliver U.S. Pat. No. 2,768 issued Oct. 18, 1897 and Pine U.S. Pat. No. 27,769 issued Oct. 19, 1897.
Other examples of the variety of bicycle racks available is shown by the Hands U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,504 that requires a front wheel to be removed and separately locked to the rack. An example of a bicycle storage device for buildings and garages or the like is shown in the Ivatt U.S. Pat. No. 621,819 issued Mar. 28, 1899. In the latter device, wheel slots are mounted on a wall with a bar mounted on the ceiling. Of course, none of these devices are convenient or suitable for carrying bicycles on the bed of a pick-up truck.
Vehicle mounted carriers for bicycles and the like are shown in Bert et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,779 issued Aug. 1, 1989; Bowman U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,139 issued Oct. 14, 1975 and Richard U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,077. The Bowman Patent describes a cycle carrier for mounting on the flat bed of a pick-up truck. It is held in place by crossbars that clamp against opposite sidewalls of a truck cargo area. It is complicated in construction and has a channel having a hole for receiving the front wheel of a motorcycle. It is not easily removed and installed and is not convenient for carrying bicycles.
The Bert et al Patent discloses a collapsible rack having a base and a rectangular frame forming slots to receive the front wheel of a vehicle. This patent shows a complicated construction in which the rack appears to be heavy and cumbersome and must include additional tie-down devices to hold the cycle in place. Presumably, when not in use, a portion of the rack frame will fold flat against the mounting surface. The construction is complicated and is difficult to use. Further, it is not easily removable when not in use.
The Richard U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,077 shows a bicycle rack for mounting on the rear of a vehicle. In this case, the rack is mounted on a bus and has four channels for receiving up to four bicycles. Channel members are mounted on a frame that is constructed to engage the lower edge of the bumper of a vehicle. Similar devices have been constructed for mounting a bicycle on the rear of automobiles and trucks.
Each of the bicycle storage devices or racks, designed for use on vehicles, suffer from a number of disadvantages. In some cases the front wheel must be removed from the fork on the vehicle mounted on a locking arrangement with the front wheel stored separately or in a separate locking mechanism. The configuration of the racks do not allow them to be used with commonly employed liners for truck beds without substantial alterations to the liner such as cutting hole, etc. An additional disadvantage is that the attachment mechanism for the racks are relatively complex and time consuming to use. They do not permit the racks to be easily installed and removed. In fact, many of these racks are essentially permanently mounted, limiting the use of the truck or reducing cargo carrying usefulness substantially. Some even require drilling holes in the vehicle to permanently alter the cargo area.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an elegantly simple bicycle storage rack for mounting bicycles in the cargo area of a pick-up truck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle storage rack which can be mounted or removed from a pick-up truck and secured with only two wires, cords or straps.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle storage mounting rack that can be quickly and easily removed and stored in the cab of a truck, or remounted on a stationary platform.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an elegantly simple bicycle storage rack that can be installed and removed without special tools.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an elegantly simple bicycle storage rack that utilizes the cargo area of a pick-up truck to provide support, minimizing and simplifying the construction of the rack.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle storage rack that can be quickly and easily set-up, and does not require any disassembly of a bicycle for storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle storage rack that takes advantage of the existing cargo bed configuration to permit use without modification of cargo bed liners.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an elegantly simple bicycle storage rack which will permit bicycles to be stored in alternate arrangements to maximize the number of bicycles that can be stored and transported.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an elegantly simple bicycle storage rack that when removed, can be used as a free standing rack.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle storage or rack, and a secure simple locking device that deters theft of bicycles mounted in the rack.